Secrets
by selphie5
Summary: Um It's about Bosco........


Disclaimer: Obviously I don't any of these great characters NBC and what not do  
Summary: Bosco has to hide a secret from everybody who cares for him but is this secret enough to turn his world upside down? OOOHHHH  
  
Author's Notes: Well this will be a one-parter story unless I get some reviews (hint hint. lol) Nah seriously just read it and if you wanna let me know what you think then do it!  
  
Ok this is dedicated to my best friend ever thumper (aka Merran) I just want to say that thumper is the nicest girl ever and you can trsut her with you life and if you know her be it through MSN trust me just talk to her and you'll see she's a great girl for great laughs and is a great friend!  
I know you've been through a lot baby doll but hopefully the scars will go soon :)  
  
Just so you know this Merran character in my story isn't totally like the real one. lol.  
  
Anyways here is the story........  
  
Oh i was also told by thumper that if i ever post this that i have to send her love to CCA, Ness and Beckieboo. So hey guys she says thanks for beign great to her. :)  
  
  
It's strange how one moment can change your life, but Bosco was glad that he'd had one of these moments.........  
  
The faint red marks told it all. There was nothing worth living for anymore, nobody would even notice if she left. Nothing was worth staying here for. Wiping tears from her eyes she put down the scissors. There was no point killing herself because of this. The only escape was to leave. Running her fingers over her wounds made her realise that the time was now.   
"Get out here now!" Craig yelled in his angry state.  
There was a loud clatter. Pots and pans fell to the ground causing Craig to swear his head off. Tracey rushed to his side, also furious.   
"Are you ok?" Tracey asked supporting herself on the kitchen bench.  
"Come out you lil ssslut!" Craig screamed heading towards her room, Tracey following closely behind.   
The loud banging down the hallway warned her that they were coming closer. She quickly grabbed her bag and stash of money. It wasn't much but it would keep her alive for a month, at least. More thuds could be heard in the hallway. The window was stuck, there was no getting it open. Merran bit her lip nervously, she wouldn't let them hurt her again. Adrenalin rushed throughout her body as she smashed the window. A piece of stray glass slashed her arm. A faint cry of pain escaped her mouth. The bedroom door opened with a crack, the door was split into two. Junk was spread all over the floor. Drawers were open, clothes were scattered on the floor. The carpet was covered with blood stains and small pieces of glass were now lining the window sill. Tracey and Craig stumbled through the mess trying their best not to fall over, without much success. Tracey was first to reach the window. The street was deserted, Merran was nowhere to be seen.   
"The little bitch...BITCH!" Tracey angrily punched the wall. There goes their money.   
"We'll get her back somehow." Craig said running his fingers through Tracey's hair.   
"How? We don't even know where she's going!!"  
Craig scanned the rooming, hoping for a clue and his hopes came true. In the corner was a small piece of paper scrunched up tightly. Once opened it revealed Merran's destination, New York City.   
  
Merran run to bus station without looking back once. The street was dirty, a few homeless people were curled up together in the alleyway. The sounds of sirens could be heard in the distance. Merran could feel the pain in her arm but decided to wait until she got to New York before getting it checked out. It would only be a few hours till the next bus arived, she could wait. Opening her bag she saw the one photo she had of her real mom. Tears tingled in her eyes. *If only you weren't dead, then everything would be ok* Merran didn't have much of a plan. All she knew was that her biological father and brothers were in New York, so it seemed like the best place to go. It was a very slim chance that any of the 3 would come into her life, but she was willing to take the trip. Anything was worth it to get away from her foster parents. Pulling up her sleeves she frowned at the marks on her wrist. It was never worth it, she'd never wanted to kill herself, just to let out her anger, nobody believed her. In the distance the sun was slowly beginning to rise. Not long now. The only clue she had to finding the other half of her family was a surname, Boscorelli.   
  
The night had been unsually quiet, but that didn't bother them. The streets were still busy with cars but so far not much trouble had been caused. The familair sound of the New York streets had a soothing effect. As people walked by the squad car they either looked guilty or worried. Faith smiled as another man walked past looking very worried, he walked hurriedly with his head down.   
"Never changes." Faith said smiling to herself.   
"At least it gives us something to do." Bosco replied chuckling slightly. They'd been a hell of a lot together during the past year but now finally things were getting back normal. There was no longer the uncomfortable silences or the heated exchanges of words. Everything was the way it used to be, Bosco was even being his usual snappy self. Up ahead it looked like there was some trouble. A call came in on the radio, Sully and Davis took it. It appeared as though they didn't have much to do either. A banging on the window gave a slight scare to the unsuspecting officers. Faith rolled down her window and smiled.   
"Is there a problem?" Faith asked after giving Bosco a warning glare. Bosco rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the streets.   
"You have to help, somebody..." The girl started before an older man appeared by her side. Something seemed out of place, there was more than what met the eye.  
"Somebody what?" Faith asked staring at the girl. Merran opened her mouth to answer but the guy started before her. She looked pleadingly at the officer. * I hope she can see something is wrong*   
"Nothing Officer just a slight misunderstanding is all." The man said pushing the girl behind him, "Isn't that right?"   
The young girl nodded in uncertainty, Faith noticed that she was holding back. There was a lot of tension hanging in the air. The girls eyes her full of fear. Bosco turned back to face the girl and noticed small cuts on the girls wrists, obviously a smackie.   
"Sorry to be of bother."   
"Not a problem."  
Faith watched as the man pulled the girl roughly by the wrist.   
"Did you see that?" Faith said kind of suspicious and worried.  
"What?" Bosco replied.   
"It was really strange, I think that girl was hiding something."   
"She was a smackie...did you not see the wrists?"  
"Boz that doesn't mean anything. I think she's in trouble."  
"Well what are we meant to do about it? We can follow them around just because you have a funny feeling."   
"I guess you're right."  
Faith sat silently in her seat, she hated not being able to go with her gut instincts on things like this. Cars kept driving by, people kept on walking, but there was a situation behind them. Some of the civilians were moving far away from the road. Cars beeped their horns and skidded across the road. The screeching of tyres got Bosco's attention. A car passed them the driver was driving very dangerously. The car was not only all over the road but it was going at excess speeds. The radio crackled on the other end.  
  
"55-David to central...."  
Sully and Davis listened as Faith called in.  
"That's not far from here." Davis said hinting to Sully. Without saying a word Sully turned in the opposite direction and headed towards the scene. Sirens wailed and cars frantically moved out of the officer's way and that of the madman. The green jeep swerved all over the road creating havoc. It was going in no particular direction and had already left a trail of damage behind it. The driver didn't respond to the sirens of the police but kept on driving faster, at a deadly speed. Sully and Davis pulled out into the incoming traffic. The jeep swerved and quickly turned the other way to avoid the police. Two unsuspecting drivers continued in their path before being smashed into by the crazy driver. It was awful. One of the cars exploded into flames, the other two were badly smashed and were smoking badly, it would only be a matter of time before all three exploded.   
"55-Charlie to central we need EMS and Fire at this location" Sully said into his radio. *I hope they don't take too long* All four officers hurried towards the cars not knowing what to expect.  
"Lets do what we can" Sully yelled to the others. Nobody replied but he knew that they'd heard him. A whole mixture of emotions ran through Faith's mind. She'd seen worse than this but everytime it happened she couldn't help but feel for the people who's lives were touched. The sound of sirens approached quickly, EMS was closing in. Interested people began to crowd around the scene, watching on intently. Some gasped with shock and horror others watched on in fear for the people inside the cars. Davis had gone back to keep them out of the way but some of were hysterical. Bosco approached the car and noticed that one of the victims moving. A young girl sat inside the car staring straight at him. Bosco felt a pang of guilt hit his body as he reached the car and saw the girl face to face.   
"Please help me." She said motioning to her wrists and pulling at the ropes. Her wrists were bound to the car door with rope. Merran could feel the rope cutting her arms as she tried to break it. Tears stung her eye, she had never been so scared in her life. Fire began to spread onto the car. Onlookers screamed out. Bosco could feel the intense heat but still stayed, helping the girl out of her bounds. Luckily at this point in time Jimmy and the others had arrived and were all ready staring to estinguish the flames.   
"I'm going open the door ok?" Bosco asked the girl.   
She nodded with tears flowing down her cheeks. The door barely opened, there was only a small gap . *You can do this* With one moment of strength Bosco managed to break the ropes. All around him the heat was getting stronger, people were telling him to get out but he wouldn't leave the girl. All three cars were now flaming and so far only one victim had been saved. The girl squeezed out the gap in the door.  
"Go get yourself checked out by a paramedic" Bosco said turning back to the car, there was still someone in there.   
"Doc! I need one of you over here.   
Doc ran towards Bosco and saw the bloodied man. Doc immediatley got to work. Bosco looked aorund to see the girl had gone. She was running away form the crash scene, away from help. Bosco knew he shouldn't go after her, but for some reason he felt as though he had to.   
All around there was an awful amount of noise. There were so many people yelling. The other paramedics were rushing around trying thier best to save some lives, the firefighters were trying to douse the flames and the police were just doing what they could to help. This was one of the worst crashes in a while. Everything seemed to be in slow motion, it seemed like some of the people couldn't be saved. The door wouldn't even open.  
"Bosco, I need you to see if you can open the door." Doc yelled expecting Bosco to oblige straight away. Nothing happened. "Bosco?"   
Doc turned to see that Bosco wasn't there.   
"Sully! I need your help!"  
The scene continued to unfold. Kim and Alex had managed to pull a man out of the first car before it was totally covered by flames. Little could be done whilst the cars were still flaming but they were still going to try. Sirens and anguished voices continued to loom in the air. How much damage could on estupid man cause?  
  
"Hey! Wait up!" Bosco called after the girl. She stopped and turned to face him. A trickle of blood ran down her forehead. She could feel the pain in her arm from the night before. SHe knew that the accident had hurt her but she couldn't go to a place where she could be found easily. Pain continued to rip throughout her. She couldn't think straight.   
"Where are you going? You really need to get yourself checked out."  
"I..I'm fine." The girl replied wobbling a little.   
"You're not fine. You got hurt pretty bad back there."  
"I can't be found! If you take me to a hospital they'll find me."   
Bosco felt another pang of guilt. Faith had been right, this girl needed help. In distance Bosco could see his friends rushing about, he knew he should be back there helping but this girl had made him feel and emotion he'd never felt before.   
"What are you talking about? Who are "they"?"  
"Please you can't do this. You saw what he did! He tried to kill me."  
Bosco frowned as he remembered her being tied to the door.   
"Look I'll make sure nobody can come near you. Please you really have to go, you're badly hurt."  
The girl looked at him unsurely. Could this guy be trusted? Scared but willing to belive the man she took a step towards him. Whilst closely looking at him something caught her attention. That name. How do I know that name?   
Her eyes widened in shock. Tears once again filled them to the brim. This can't be happening. Out of shock she began walking backwards. Bosco noticed her staring at him. He didn't what to do.  
"Boscorelli?" She asked still staring at him with a waterfall of tears ready to pour out.   
"I'm Officer Boscorelli." Bosco replied staring strangely at the girl. He was expecting her to start crying, but to his amazement a faint smile appeared on her face, hope filled her eyes.   
"Oh my god."   
"What is it?"  
"Boscorelli?"  
"Yeah..."  
"Boscorelli as in related to Vincent Boscorelli?"  
Bosco was taken back, how does she know my dad's name? Not even Faith knows his dad's name. He looked at the girl and saw the hope and excitement on her face. What's the deal he thought to himself.   
"He's my dad"  
As soon as those three words left Bosco's mouth Merran threw herself into Bosco's arm. She'd found her half brother. She would finally have a proper home. Bosco didn't know how to react. He pushed her off slightly.  
"Don't you know who I am?"  
"No..."  
"You really are a Boscorelli?"  
"Yeah..."  
This girl was starting to annoy Bosco. Just get to the point.   
"I'm kinda your sister."  
Bosco felt odd. I don't have a sister. He didn't know what to do or say. Maybe the girl was high....but that didn't explain how she knew his father's name. Could this really be his sister. Bosco could see the girl waiting for him to reply but he didn't know what to say. Merran couldn't read his face but she hoped that he'd take her in.  
"I don't have a sister."  
Merran's face fell instantly. Her dreams had been ripped away from her. Her own blood didn't even know who she was.   
"Boscorelli?" She said before falling to the ground.   
"Hey. Are you ok?" Bosco said kneeling beside. He frantically checked to see if she was breathing, but there was nothing. I can't let my "sister" die. It's all my fault  
"Faith! I need a medic over here now!" Bosco yelled into his radio.  
"Where are you?" Faith replied searching the area fro Bosco.   
"In the park! HURRY!" Bosco yelled worriedly into the radio again. Within a few moments he could see Faith approaching with Carlos and Taylor.   
"Please don't die...don't die."  
  
  
  
  
**********"Bosco! I need you right now!" Merran cried into the phone. Faith screwed up her face confused, she could hear a person screaming down the phone.  
"What is it?" Bosco replied turning his back from the group. Davis and Taylor looked at faith questiongly but she just shrugged.  
"Are you ok?" Bosco said standing up. "I'll be there."  
Bosco ran out of the building before anybody had the chance to speak to him. Something was going on. 


End file.
